


Down and Dirty

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "When it came right down to it, Dean figured there probably was some lameass, geek way to go about trying to figure this out. Something with tips and pointers. Maybe a hundred or so websites dedicated to it with step-by-step detailed instructions and helpful hints. There might be books or magazines out there. Pamphlets. Some sort of how-to guide."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- down and dirty  
**Pairing** \- sam/dean  
**Rating** \- nc17  
**Word Count** \- 1350  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**down and dirty**_  
  
  
  
When it came right down to it, Dean figured there probably was some lameass, geek way to go about trying to figure this out. Something with tips and pointers. Maybe a hundred or so websites dedicated to it with step-by-step detailed instructions and helpful hints. There might be books or magazines out there. Pamphlets. Some sort of how-to guide.   
  
But when push came to shove, there were just a few basics. Dean, being such a smart guy, knew exactly what those basics were: his tongue, plus Sam’s ass, minus any remaining morals or lines he managed to still have after fucking his brother for the past three years, equaled what Dean wanted to do tonight.   
  
Dean could handle that.   
  
He pushed Sam up the bed, sheets pulled out from under the mattress and dragging under their bodies. Dean made sure to turn all the lights off before they got started, then kept Sam hard and on the edge, teasing the fuck out of him with his hands and mouth before biting down on his brother’s throat and easing him onto all fours with steady hands.   
  
“You’re gonna fuck me, right?” Sam asked breathlessly. His hips shifted back and Dean mouthed the back of Sam’s shoulder, the sweaty dip of his spine. “Come on, Dean. I want you to.”  
  
Dean twisted the two fingers he had buried in Sam’s ass, stretching him out, making Sam pant and moan like a little bitch. Dean watched his brother’s fingers curl into fists, his whole body was trembling, quivering. Dean just kept pushing, touching, fucking him with his hand until Sam was limp, shaking and coming against the thin motel pillow shoved up against the headboard.   
  
“Dean,” Sam panted. He reached back to grab Dean’s wrist and shot him a glare over his shoulder. “I’m ready, man.” Oh, Sammy. He really didn’t know what was in store for him tonight. “If you don’t fuck me I swear to god I’m gonna—“  
  
“You’re gonna what?” Dean watched his hand slide further into his brother’s body. Brushed the tip of a finger against the spot that made Sam whimper and moan, and smiled wickedly when Sam’s eyes fell shut, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “You’re a dead man,” Sam hissed, but his body was already pushing back, looking for more of Dean’s hand, Dean’s cock, and it wasn’t without a little regret that he slid his fingers out before trailing them, wet and warm, onto the back of Sam’s thigh.   
  
Sam was so fucking gorgeous like this; soft, warm body, all tan and pink and gold and laid out before Dean every night like a fucking feast. Dean could touch him for hours. Trace thick fingers down Sam’s chest, over each of his ribs, pressing into the sharp bones of his hips. Every time Dean touched him, Sam’s eyes would darken, flutter closed, and Dean knew no one had ever looked at him like Sam did. No one had ever wanted him that much.   
  
Sam made him think crazy things, do things he never thought of doing, like take a week off in the middle of the winter because Sam wanted to get a job at the local deli to make a few honest bucks. Things like get a room with a kitchen so they could cook something from scratch, hamburgers without the layer of diner grease caked around them, or french fries that came from an actual whole potato. They rented porn at night, kissed and licked and fucked every inch of the other’s bodies, before rolling over and doing it all again, night after night, until one of them fell asleep first under sheets damp with sweat and spit and come.   
  
Dean wanted to do this now. Wanted to urge Sam up with his hands, kiss his way down Sam’s back, stopping to mouth at salty skin, close his eyes and smile when Sam shivered from the feel of Dean’s eyelashes against his back.   
  
“Dean, what’re you—“  
  
Sam sounded sleepy, drugged. His voice was soft and thick, and Dean traced his hands over Sam’s ass, scratching deep and slow with his nails. “Ssh,” Dean whispered. He took a deep breath. He wanted to do this, wanted to hold Sam open, touch him again with the pad of his thumb, and kiss the lowest part of Sam’s spine, where the hairs were crinkly and coarse.   
  
Dean blinked. He couldn’t believe he was really doing it, but then Sam moaned, his body tightening around the tip of Dean’s thumb, and Dean tossed every last doubt he had out the window as he bent his head and licked.   
  
Sam nearly shot off the bed. “Holy fuck! What the fuck are you—“  
  
Dean actually smiled as he did it, his tongue pushing against his thumb, right there – right against Sam’s _ass_ for fuck’s sake – and he realized then that holy Jesus, there wasn’t anything he could possibly do with Sam that wasn’t hot. Because this? Was fucking _incredible_.   
  
Sam was trying to twist his way out of Dean’s grasp, his body shaking hard and scrambling up the sheets. Dean held onto his hips tighter and fucked Sam with his fingers and tongue as wicked and dirty as he could. He wanted to hear Sam curse and moan. Wanted to feel him, tight and hot around Dean’s hand, his mouth. Wanted to take this from Sam, wanted Sam to give him everything – everything he still kept a part of himself, all of it. Dean wanted, and he grunted quietly, kissed and licked and fucked his brother with thick fingers and a slick, hot tongue until the sounds Sam were making were a cross between a whimper and a sob. Until he was pushing back, giving up and in and asking for more, taking whatever he wanted, whatever Dean could give him.   
  
“God, that’s so fucking good,” Sam whined. Dean reached around, felt Sam’s cock hot and hard and wet at the tip. He curled his fingers around him and jerked him hard, one, two, three times, and Sam was pushing back, coming over Dean’s fingers and fist with a shudder, fucking back against his mouth, and Dean was done. Game over. He hadn’t even come himself, and that was hands down, the hottest fucking thing ever, in his life.   
  
He gave Sam a shove to his side, and Sam fell limp as a rag doll, all sprawled out arms and legs on the mattress. Dean moved up and kissed him full on the mouth.   
  
Sam kissed him back, then tugged on the back of his hair. “Dude. Gross,” he said.   
  
Dean grinned. “It’s your ass, Sammy.”  
  
Sam’s face colored pink and he dropped his head. “Yeah. Um. Jesus. Where’d you… .” He looked up at Dean with suspicious eyes. “Where’d you learn to do that, man?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “It’s not rocket science. I just added up the variables and—“  
  
“You _added_ up the _variables_?” Sam made a show of peering around the room, under his pillow, over the edge of the bed. “Dude, you have any idea where my real brother is? Short guy, kind of a pain in the ass, doesn’t use words like _variables_ or lick my ass?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Sam looked much better with a pillow shoved over his face. Dean needed to remember that.   
  
He shifted on the bed, and his dick poked hard against Sam’s thigh. Sam tossed the pillow to the floor and made a face that Dean could only call a leer. Whoo boy.   
  
“Need me to take care of that?” Sam asked quietly. The tips of his fingers grazed the head of Dean’s cock and he hissed.   
  
“Yeah,” Dean grunted.   
  
“You think,” Sam whispered against Dean’s ear, shoving him onto his belly and straddling the back of his legs. “You think I could add up those variables too, Dean? I think I can do it,” Sam said, rough and lowdown.   
  
Dean humped against the mattress as Sam’s hand smoothed down his back, stopping lightly at his waist. His brother was a fast learner. Dean had faith. “God, I fucking hope so,” he said, as Sam shifted down the back of his thighs.   
  
  
  
  
-end-


End file.
